Just Like Old Times
by DarkPriestessOfHyrule
Summary: Lin Beifong played a bigger role in Amon's rise to power than anyone ever knew and she wasn't sure she would ever be able to atone for that one grave error from her youth.


**A/N: Evil plot bunnies. Shoo bunnies and let me finish my chapter updates! Here's a bit of a pointless and way too long for my liking snippet of some Lin and Hiroshi stuff (no there is not a ship here). I hope this gets some reviews unlike that other one that was also long and I wasn't crazy about that only got like one review.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The ex-chief of police sat in the back of a metal cell, with metal cuffs binding her hands and feet. It was overkill, but the woman was too weak to care as she felt another after tremor from the equalist's electrified nightsticks. She clenched her jaw letting out a barely audible whimper as her muscles spasmed until it finally settle down into a dull throb making her slump back where she laid half propped up in the back of the equalist cell. Where had it all gone so wrong?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Lin made her way down the long busy sidewalk, coming to stop at a small hair salon by the corner of the street. There was a lone elevated bench with a young man sitting fast asleep with his arms crossed over his chest and a plain hat shading his eyes not far from there against a stone wall._

 _"Hey. Hey shoe scrubber." She said harshly but also with a hint of affection as she nudged the sleeping boy's shin with her boot. "Break's over."_

 _The shiner practically fell out of his seat when he realized the time, wiping the drool off the side of his mouth quickly before getting out of his chair and gesturing for her to sit in his place._

 _"If the break's over then why are you bringing me lunch?" He asked cheekily._

 _"This is my lunch, I brought it so you could watch me eat." Lin sniffed eating a few bites of a meat-kabob before smirking and tossing him the bag._

 _"You treat me so right." He said pretending to swoon._

 _"Do your job or I'll take back my food." The officer said propping her feet onto the stand, only able to shake her head in amusement when he saluted and got to work on shining her dull boots while balancing a kabob in his mouth. "Got any new ideas?"_

 _"Amumf uma rato mrumble-"_

 _"Chew your food!"_

 _"Sorry." He gave a sheepish smile having swallowed a large mouthful of food. "I finally got a name for it. I decided to call it...ready? Sato Mobile." He held his hands in the air up to his shoulders as if the name had some sort of magical powers when said out loud. "I drew a basic blueprint and got the mobile itself all planned out, but I have no idea how to make it go or be able to afford any of the parts...or actual blueprint paper instead of my notebook."_

 _"I'm sure you'll think of something. I already offered to help you with the funding Hiroshi, we have more money than any of us are ever going to spend, I want to help you. You could really do something big, and being affiliated with the Beifongs, the most well known family in all the Earth Kingdom, will make your idea an instant hit."_

 _"But that's just it. Everyone will see the Beifongs as the ones that pulled it off. I want to build my dream on my name alone, I want the Sato name to mean something." Hiroshi scrubbed her boots a little harder to free them of some dried mud. He knew she dirtied them on purpose so they could have an excuse to talk longer, plus he always shined her shoes to the point of being able to see his reflection since he shined and talked at the same time anyways._

 _"Fine, we don't even have to say that the Beifongs funded you, no one will need to know."_

 _"But I'll know. I'll know that I had to rely on other people's hard work to fund my dreams, and I don't even know when I will be able to pay it all back...I don't- it just doesn't feel right taking all that money from my friend." The Sato boy said with a sigh, both silent for the rest of the session._

 _She hadn't taken her mind off of his dilemma since the first time he had denied her help. He would never be able to raise the money needed to start his business, and that might make him take out a loan with the wrong person to help pay. Lin had seen the con artists out there and she would rather him not get himself unintentionally indebted to a triad or something. She wished Hiroshi would just have taken her money since she never had any need for it and liked to donate to good causes whenever she found one she liked._

 _The young officer had decided that she would be helping him, if only for the purpose of him being able to afford a new jacket because the one he had was barely holding up. She only had to ask for her mother's seal to get in the vault and the woman tossed it to her without another word._ Happy I'm the good one and not funding a triad. _She thought with annoyance._ Another example of it being better off without Su. She probably gave those no good triad friends of hers a thousand yuans a piece! _Lin took several deep breaths to gather herself before pulling out a pen and parchment, making sure it was the best kind since this 'mysterious benefactor' was well off._

"Dear Mister Sato..."

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Lin closed her eyes tightly in shame at the thought, unable to even fathom how great her miscalculation was. How could she ever atone for her stupid choice to help that no good equalist? Her men lost their bending, lives were ruined, all because she didn't see Hiroshi's true colors before it was too late. She should have suspected that he was in league with Amon!

When his wife was killed, Hiroshi was inconsolable, and soon he began avoiding her, thinking of anything to get out of being around her. She thought perhaps he blamed her because the firebender was a thug who got out on parole. It hadn't been her fault, it was the judge's ruling, but she still couldn't help but feel regret over it. He was never the same after that, the man was suspicious and over cautious if he ever had to be near a bender. The chief knew he didn't view benders with trust after that, but she wouldn't have believed just how deep his hatred of them had grown.

She slowly woke up from her semi conscious slumber when the clanking sound of the door to the room which housed her holding cell creaking open was heard. Lin was still in a pained daze, but was not willing to give whoever was coming in the satisfaction of seeing her look so weak. She still couldn't move to sit up any further without another wave of pain taking over so she stayed where she was preparing her best glare for the unfortunate person to interrupt her self loathing. _Speak of the devil himself._ Lin thought in disgust as the object of her angry thoughts came to stand in front of her cell: Hiroshi Sato, her old friend.

The man didn't have his usual clean cut look about him. He still wore his long gray coat and pants with the fancy black button up shirt and red scarf tie, but his hair was disheveled and his face looked worn. Hanging slack in his hand was a pair of electrified gloves he had given to the chi blockers to compensate for being unable to harm her men. The sheer ingenuity of his inventions and how he was able to create anything to counter the protectors of Republic City was unbelievable and was most likely her fault too somehow.

"Lin." He greeted with a tired smile.

"Hiroshi." She returned coldly.

"You don't have to fight anymore, you're one of us now, one of the brotherhood of non-benders. You'll no longer have to worry about dealing with those _people_ any longer." He paused when she made no response. "I know you must not be very comfortable in there and we are willing to let you go. I spoke with Amon and he found your efforts in defying him to be praiseworthy. He said that without you all of Republic City would have gone to pieces and he wants to make sure your efforts are appreciated." His tone was almost hopeful and it made the woman feel ill.

"If he really wants to thank me, he would give my bending back." She spat clenching her fists to keep from showing the effects of another tremor coming on.

"Lin, Amon is the answer. Look at how the council rules the city. They let Tarrlok keep his seat when he was clearly corrupt, they funded his brutish task force, and he didn't stay in that jail cell very long after he and those officers harassed all those innocent civilians. Amon wants equality for all, and once he takes complete control of Republic City and does away with the council he wants to put _you_ in charge." This shocked Lin but she kept silent, though she hadn't taken her eyes off the inventor once. The man didn't even realize that Amon had him wrapped around his finger and was using him, and would keep using him until he no longer had any need for Sato.

"He's just using you Hiroshi to get control of the city, then he'll do away with you once he has what he wants." She struggled to sit up more noting that he looked as if he wanted to assist her but dared not open the door in case it was all an act.

"Amon values my expertise, unlike the rest of Republic City who only optimized my Sato Mobiles." Haroshi said bitterly.

"Electrocuting sticks and gloves aren't exactly the preferred choice for the average consumer." She spat back.

"Those benders have overstayed their welcome. It's proven time and time again that they abuse their power, mistreat the innocent, and oppress those who they consider weaker than them at any opportunity. Unlike your council and all your bending government, Amon doesn't want to rule the city, he only wants everyone to be equal. He could use your expertise on tactics Miss Beifong. Both you and your mother are legendary warriors, and now you'll see that you have been fighting for the wrong side. You have unwittingly been led on like I was by those beasts. Like myself you desire a brighter future for this city and Amon believes that we can make that a possibility once you are put in charge. No answering to higher ups or having your orders overturned by people who think that they can run the police better than you."

 _He really has lost it._ "And just what would I have to do to get this position of ruling Republic City without the...'oppressive benders' ordering me around?" Sato hadn't seemed to catch the malice in her question, he was too far gone. Too drunk on his hate and need for revenge.

"There is only one thing standing in his way from taking complete control of Republic City and that is the Avatar. He has pushed her into hiding like the coward she is, but he will find her eventually unless-"

"No. I have no idea where Korra is if that's what you want to know. She split up with us when the equalists tried to attack Air Temple Island."

"Ah yes...the _airbenders_."

"I won't tell you that either." Lin cut him off quickly.

"Please, I have been speaking to Amon about you, because we were once such good friends, I told him there might be hope for you yet. You have always been a woman of logic and reasoning and I said that if given proper information, you could be persuaded to see the benefits of joining Amon. He won't kill those air nomads if that's what your worried about. He has tried to avoid casualties at any cost and only wants to help Councilman Tenzin and his family-"

"He wants to wipe out the air nation, you can't seriously believe his garbage, can you? Think of your daughter-"

"I'm doing what's best for Asami, she will never have to live in fear of those benders ever again! No firebender will ever be able to force her to suffer the fate of her mother!" He snapped fiercely before remembering who he was talking to in which case he settled down. "Look, I'm sorry about how things turned out between us, but now we have a chance to start over, make up for lost time, and you can finally protect the city to your full potential. Think of our friendship." He implored giving her a gentle smile.

That smile hurt Lin more than she cared to admit. He almost reminded her of that mischievous shoe shiner who would burn her ear with all his crazy ideas for his dream, and all his other inventions he wanted to try after he made it big with his Sato Mobile. It was time for her to show him just how much she had already given to Amon. "Okay." She said softly making Hiroshi's face light up in relief.

"I'm happy that you have chosen to join us. It will be just like old times."

"Of course. You wanted to know where the airbenders are right? If you give me some paper and a pen I can give exactly you what you need to know." Lin extended her hand out to the man who fumbled around his coat until he found the required materials. "You always had too many pockets in those coats of yours." She smirked making Hiroshi laugh.

"Old habits die hard." Her old friend chuckled. "It's become very sentimental. I even have that letter from all those years ago. I haven't let it out of my sight since that day." He said fondly patting his chest where the inside pocket housed the missive that changed his life for the better.

The equalized woman had just finished writing and ended her message with a flourish of the pen. "I hope this will clear things up." she held out the folded piece making him open the cell and reach for it before quickly going back out and closing it with an apologetic look. "I hope you will keep this one in that pocket of yours as well. These two letters will be something you'll always remember...old friend."

"I'll talk to Amon now about getting you released and finding a healer for you." He gave her one last look that almost made Lin lose her composure because his eyes in that brief second looked lively again. "Thank you Lin."

"You owe me more than you could ever know." Lin said quietly to his retreating back, putting her head in her hands and shaking it repeatedly. The prisoner felt her throat tighten painfully as she fought to keep her dignity and not break down at the crushing weight of her guilt since she had been carried out of that underground lab of his three days ago. The woman hoped no one would ever find out what exactly she had done for as long as she lived; however long that she had left.

Amon had been curious about Hiroshi Sato's progress with his newest weapon, as well as their newest prisoner. To say that the masked man was impressed was a sore understatement. Chief Beifong had continued to fight him at every turn, and without Hiroshi and his genius inventions, Amon was quite sure that the woman would have had his entire force behind bars. She had even given up her own bending to make sure that foolish Avatar and the airbenders escaped. Despite him finding it incredibly frustrating to have them slip through his fingers numerous times because of her, the woman's persistence, sheer strength, and the fact that she had taken down several mecas and destroyed two airships made her a valuable commodity if she chose to see things his way. If she didn't, old friendship or not, Chief Beifong would have to be disposed of.

It hadn't taken long for the Equalist leader to find Sato, but the man look petrified. He held two pieces of parchment in each hand looking between the two with sorrow from where he sat on the ground. "Is something the matter? I was under the impression that you said you would be successful in persuading her to join us." Amon moved then, coming forward and gently taking both pieces from the man's hands. One letter looked aged and the paper was soft from being folded and unfolded so many times. He carefully opened the letter finding an immaculately written note to the man.

 _Dear Mister Sato,_

 _You might not know who I am, but I have heard from a mutual friend about your idea for an invention that you claim will 'revolutionize transportation as we know it'. I have had the honor of living a wealthy lifestyle, and although I was born into my fortune, I have the belief that anyone who works hard should be able to reap rich rewards for their labor and work ethic. If the sparkling shoes of our friend is anything to go by, I'd say you have a excellent work ethic and it would be criminal for you to not be allowed to pursue your aspirations because of your financial stumbling block. I am willing to loan you sufficient funds to get your dreams off the ground with the assurance that investing in a young man with your brilliance and character would be yuans well spent._

 _Looking forward to doing business with you,_

 _L.B. Tadashi_

"Ah, I can see why you keep this with you. The first person to give you a chance that the high society benders saw fit to deny you. You, like myself came from humble beginnings, but we both had dreams of doing great things and now we will be responsible for changing history itself. There was always someone who pushes you to greatness, whether it was my father before he met his end at the hand of a firebender or you and your benefactor. We both owe them much." Amon handed the letter back taking the second, newer one and opening it with a frown.

 _Dear Mister Sato,_

 _By the time you finish reading this you'll understand the significance of just who I am. You'll never comprehend how sorry I am for the way things turned out between us. I wish that I could get all that time and those innocent lives back by actually following your advice and letting you spend the next fifteen years scrapping together the yuans for your dream of making weapons for a monster like Amon. Tell that beast that he'll get the location of the airbenders over my cold dead body._

 _'Equalized' Chief of Police, Lin Beifong_

So, she had chosen her fate. Seems Hiroshi was wrong about her, not that Amon expected a Beifong to change her mind once it was made up. One more look back at the first letter showed that they were written in the same flourishing calligraphy, right down to the swooping L's. "It seems we both owe quite a bit to Miss Beifong for her generosity to our cause." The man said with a smile behind his mask.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A/N: Grrrr! I keep getting new ideas for things and not finishing my old stuff. I have a linumi one shot in the oven and it still isn't done because I keep slacking off with it and my series. Unsure why I'm not doing some more Greek mythology ones, they get a lot of attention, but whatever. It's been awhile since I saw season one in it's entirety so I don't think I got all the events ordered correctly. Anyways, leave a nice review and hopefully I can get over my ADHD and finish stuff before vacation ends.**

 **-Priestess**


End file.
